Reversing the Fate
by Slender's Father
Summary: Ichigo couldn't PULL! XD Well, that had a rather interesting end when he failed to do so with the red shinigami ribbon during the Shattered Shaft.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo struggled to pull the red soul ribbon that indicated his shinigami powers.

Zangetsu was next to him, watching intently as the world around them broke down into thousands of boxes. 'He should already have pulled it out and opened it! Why can't he do it?' "Come on, Ichigo! The world is going to disintegrate in seconds and you're going to become a hollow!"

"I'm trying, old man!" Ichigo shouted as he gave the the ribbon one last yank...

Zangetsu's scowl brightened slightly when Ichigo seemed to be pulling the box closer to him...

And then the ribbon snapped like a rope would under very heavy pressure.

Both of their eyes widened. "W-What-" Ichigo began but he never got to finish.

Zangetsu was trying is best to stop Ichigo's inner world from breaking down. He really was! But it just ended without anymore delay.

Darkness crashed into them, and Zangetsu was pushed away from Ichigo, who was thrusted out of the inner world.

But Zangetsu saw a glimpse of Ichigo just as he began to turn into a hollow. 'D-Damn it...'

* * *

><p>Urahara gulped as the Shattered Shaft began to fail on him.<p>

'Come on, Ichigo...' he thought as he crossed his finger. 'Come on...'

Ururu and Jinta flinched when they heard a hollow growl and then let out a ear-piercing scream that even Urahara had hard time dealing with.

'Great, now he's a hollow...' Urahara cursed himself as he braced themselves

* * *

><p>Hollow Ichigo roared as it jumped out of the giant hole and landed right outside of the hole.<p>

It already had blood running down its mouth and hands.

"Did you already kill Tessai?" Urahara asked coolly.

The hollowfied Ichigo did not reply but instead grinned. It moved its tail side-to-side, slowly, as if it was waiting for something. He looked like a dog waiting for something.

Then it opened its mouth and spoke.

"What if I did, Green Hat?" it spoke and its voice echoed by itself.

'He's a true hollow now...' Urahara thought as he drew his zanpakuto. "Sing, Benihime!"

* * *

><p>Exactly four minutes and three seconds later, Ichigo stood on top of dying Urahara Kisuke. Ururu and Jinta were watching from the sideline -behind a rock- terrified by the attacks the two poured against each other. They were terrified, yes, for they had no doubt that the hollow will eat Urahara soon and then turn to them.<p>

Urahara remained motionless, but he still let in and out shallow breathes.

"Not so strong are you now, Kisuke?" Hollow Ichigo said as he grabbed the said ex-captain by the head and lifted him up. They met their eyes levelly.

"I'm sorry..." Kisuke muttered.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? You've don't a perfect job! Except..." he grinned as he opened his mouth wide and placed Urahara's head inside. "I'm hungry."

CHOMP

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt his power grow tremendously after having devoured two captain-class shinigamis. He flexed his arm and legs as they began to change. Long shrouds began to appear around him and his mask began to grow a pointy nose and a thin lip. And he was growing taller!<p>

Ururu and Jinta watched in horror as the hollow transformed from a regualr single soul to a Menos-class Gillian.

Ichigo hissed as his mind began to break down slowly, like a block of cheese being grinded at all sides and edges. But it stopped just before it took away the core.

The change left him a regular Gillian with power rivaling that of a captain-class shinigami.

He turned away, opened a Garganta, and disappeared into the land of the hollows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ichigo growled as it moved about the Forest of Menos. As Gillian, it did not have much feelings.

Of course, there was always hunger.

It slowly turned to its companion and opened his mouth wide.

CHOMP

* * *

><p>Yoruichi had arrived to the underground training ground just as Gillian Ichigo left it through the Garganta. She shunpo'ed in an effort to grab it, but she was too slow. Her hands missed his foot by a fraction of a centimeter. Then she turned to Kisuke, who laid few meters(yards) away from her, headless and motionless. She blinked.<p>

He's dead.

Kisuke's dead.

Her eyes began to well up., but her blank expression didn't change. She slowly made her way to the body with badly shaking legs, and knelt down next to it, without looking at it.

'He's dead...'

Her dear cousin was dead.

Her tears rolled down her cheek and she cried for the first time in a long time.

* * *

><p>In Soul Society, Aizen contemplated the new turn of events that his subordinates have reported to him.<p>

'So it seems that Kisuke is dead...' he thought, hollowly. It was odd. He always expected to see Kisuke dead at the end of his Kyoka Suigetsu.

Aizen turned his head slightly to the side, and then he looked down.

He felt ... empty. The rival that he always hated was dead at the hands of some random hollow.

'How ironic,' he thought as he sat up and burned the report with a kido spell. 'Perhaps this hollow is strong enough to become one of my Espada. If he is, then it is necessary to have him recruited.' "Gin."

The fox faced captain appeared from the shadows of Aizen's office. "What is it, cap't?"

Aizen gave the other captain a picture of Gillian Ichigo. The fox took the picture and frowned.

"Find that hollow. Make him a vasto lordes, if possible. And then turn him into an arrancar. I'll create a distraction for you... Actually, why don't you send some ... brainless Gillians to here for that distraction?"

Gin grinned. "Got it." Then with a shunpo, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Gillian Ichigo "sat" on top of several massive bodies of other gillians that he had devoured. They had not tasted great, but he felt good right now, that is, he was full.<p>

It looked about and saw nothing.

Obviously, Ichigo had scared the shit out of adjuchas, other gillians, and regular hollows that went about in the Forest of Menos with its feeding frenzy.

'...'

"Yo!"

Gillian Ichigo looked up at a man dressed in white hakama standing on the cliff hanging out from the wall. And at that moment, he felt a surge of terror sweep over him.

Something was wrong here.

First, that smirk on that guy's face.

Two, the zanpakuto he held.

And lastly, that terrible reiatsu.

'No duh!'

"My, my. Ya'r very uneasy today, ain't ya?" Gin asked. He smirked, and Gillian Ichigo shuttered. "Don't worry, ya idiot. I'm only here to help." With that, he turned away and disappeared.

Gillian Ichigo stood up, obviously scared and terrified by the shinigami's appearance. It turned his head to and fro, checking for any signs of possible enemies.

"RAWR~!" a cry of a gillian rug through the Forest. It was soon followed by more of that similar roar. Ichigo turned its head towards the direction where the sounds came from and saw about a hundred or so gillians heading towards him. He took note that there were adjuchas herding them towards him.

'So that's what he meant...' it thought as hunger began to rise.

The gillians in the distance felt the hungry aura radiating from Ichigo and attempted to halt. But the adjuchas bit their ankles, and sometimes fired balas to encourage them to advance.

Ichigo grinned and advanced with a cero ready to fire.


	3. Chapter 3

**This ain't IchiRuki. No romance for now.**

**Chapter 3**

Four days later in Soul Society

Rukia sat in the cell that held only a small bed and a chair.

Fortunately, her sentence had been reduced just before her friends were about to take her to the Execution Hill. She guessed that her brother had something to do with it. Of course, she couldn't be blunt and ask him about it; she was a noble, for god's sake! But she can always find out about it from Renji... On the other hand, he's too much of an idiot to know that. So who should she get the info from?

"Yo."

She turned around from her seat to look at her visitor and her eyes widened considerably.

"I-Ichimaru-taicho," she stuttered as she felt her breath begin to tighten.

"Ya really shouldn't be in here, ya know. After all, from what I read on that piece of paper, ya did yar best in that situation, no?"

She blinked. Ichimaru had a side like this.

"..." she did not reply but just nodded her head.

"Ya know, we got a report from Karakura Town."

Her eyes snapped up to meet his closed ones.

He smirked when he noticed that he had her attention. Rukia, however, could not see it because there was light behind him, turning his usually creepy, fox face into a black paint.

He nodded. "Apparently, that young boy that yar brother took down, -Ichigo?- tried to get his power back through a rather risky method."

She listened intentfully.

"Urahara ended up dying..." he said quietly. "And Ichigo..."

She gulped.

He smirked.

"He died."

* * *

><p>Gin left the 6th Squad's cell with a smile on his face.<p>

Aizen stood outside and greeted the 3rd Squad's captain.

"Did you have fun teasing her?"

"Yup," he grinned as they walked away. "I sure did."

* * *

><p>Rukia sat silently as tears rolled down her face.<p>

She did it again.

She killed another person.

...Again.

Her guilty conscience weighted heavily upon her already depressed heart, and her tears trickled out against her will.

Slowly, she began to turn away towards the barred window her cell had, but before she turned away, she caught a glimpse of a piece of paper that was attached to her a bar of her cell. She quickly took it off and unfolded it. It was short, but it was from Gin.

_'Dear Rukia,'_

_'As of right now, I can't afford to tell you the truth about how Ichigo ended up._  
><em>But Urahara did die. He's still alive, though he should have ended up dead.<em>  
><em>I mean nothing by that last phrase.<em>  
><em>At any rate, be on your guard.<em>  
><em>For Aizen is a traitor to Soul Society<em>  
><em>Who tried to kill you and Ichigo.<em>

_P.S. BURN THIS PAPER BEFORE ANYONE CATCHES YOU WITH IT.'_

Her eyes softened as she learned that Ichigo was still alive. So she followed her instructions of the letter and burned it with a weak kido spell she managed to force out of her in her restrained state.

Then she sat with a smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>Gin had expected Ichigo and his gang to come and attempt a rescue. That was on longer the case, but he needed to keep Rukia alive.<p>

Especially since he knew what Aizen was going to do with it.

"... Ichimaru."

The said captain turned around and was surprised to find Tosen.

"Oh, hella there," he replied. "What d'ya want?"

"I'm only here because I'm here to deliver a message to you. One that came from the Sotaicho."

Gin flinched. "Aw, what does the old bastard want again?"

"He wants to see if the exiles are doing well... And he decided to send you."

'Crud...' Gin's smile faded, but Tosen missed it; he could only see the silhoutte of people, not their detailed expression.

"That it?"

Tosen nodded, then he looked about to see if anyone was spying on them. After one sweep, he used his reiatsu to detect anyone in the vicinity. There were none. Then he spoke again. "It seems so. And now this is Aizen-sama's orders... Take the top four Espada.. And..."

"Kill them all," Gin finished for him. With an evil smile on his face that clearly said "This is my chance now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two days later...

Shiniji, Kirako, Kensei, and other Vizards stood around their rundown warehouse with Yoruichi and Urahara's coffin.

"... He was our friend and benefactor," Shinji began. "We all remember what kind of kind captain he was..."

Hirako sniffed a little.

Shiniji smiled sadly. "He was kind of an idiot, but we all respected him for his specialty. After all, it saved us."

Kensei then raised his zanpakuto.

"The best we can do, however, is send him off with ... our regards..." he spoke his last words sadly.

"Farewell."

* * *

><p>Ichigo grumbled after having devoured his 14065th Gillian and 9617th adjucha. For him, it was a nonstop feeding frenzy, whether the souls inside him were screaming back at him or not. Regardless, such a feeding did give him a significant boost in his power.<p>

He had already evolved into an adjucha few days ago, when the gillians showed up, and he felt that his power had grown considerably. Not only his power, but also his physical body. He had shed his bulky gillian form and took a much smaller adjucha form. In this form, he was surprisingly small, almost big as a human. And he looked human too.

But there was an obstacle within him that left him an adjucha, not a vasto lordes as he should have been.

...

Something that had to do with one of the souls he devoured...

Ichigo sat down on top of the mountain of bodies and closed his eyes... and like the voice told him to do, meditated.

* * *

><p>As soon as he entered meditation, he found himself in an entirely different world. This world was open, filled with a familiar blue sky and tall, massive skyscrapers that seemed to mock reality.<p>

'Where am I?'

"Hey Ichigo!"

The said adjucha whirled around and much to his surprise, saw Urahara Kisuke, the first soul he ate.

"What the hell do you want, Kisuke?"

Indeed, Ichigo knew his name because the said soul was very persistent in being the most outstanding of the voices within him.

Which meant that he was the most annoying.

"Nothing much. Just trying to find a way to help you with your evolution," he replied frankly.

"Che, what honesty from a dead man helping his devourer."

"We are all dead, in a sense."

"I know that already!"

There was a silence between the adjucha and the soul before the latter spoke again.

"Anyway, I found out why you aren't a vasto lordes. Or rather, why you happened evolved into one."

"Do tell."

Urahara chuckled. "You didn't release enough energy."

"Huh?"

"You see, I realized after studying your reiatsu in your inner world that your power was like a huge bowl with overflowing water pouring out of it. But you can't change the bowl -your form- without having to empty it first. Do you follow me?"

Ichigo gave him a nod.

"Good. But I also realized that you can't."

"Wait, what?"

"You can't change it."

"The bowl?"

"The bowl."

"Why not?"

"You can't because you have an unlimited source of power."

"... That just makes it sound better."

"Not really...?"

"Explain please."

"Quite civilized today, aren't we?"

"Shut up."

"Hehe. Anyway, back on the topic. Though you may not have realized this, but you are quite special. Your mother and father did not know this, but I do because I am now 'part' of you," Urahara said. "Yes, that sounds a creepy," he added after looking at Ichigo's twisted and disgusted face. "I realized that your father and you are the descendent of a tribe of Vizards that had existed before Yamamoto had."

"Vizards...?"

"Shinigamis with hollow power."

"Ah..."

"But when I learned that you were part of this tribe, I also found out what your unlimited power source is and how you can become an arrancar."

"...Great, do tell, genius."

"You have to die."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Any-"

"WHAT THE FUCK? How the hell is dying related to my evolution to arrancar? You smoking something bro?"

"Not really. But if I did, I would be smoking the dead remnnts of souls you would be absorbing after you had quite a time to play with them in your mouth with your tongues and teeth."

Ichigo winced. "That's what happens? I crush them to bits?"

"Yes."

"... Now I feel sick."

"Not really. You just break them down into bits. Like grinding them with-"

"Okay, okay! Just explain the death deal!"

"Good. Well..., listen close and well. You need to-"

* * *

><p>"Ya re Ya re. Why did that old fart send me on a mission like this?" Gin sighed as he walked about in his 'human' form. It was obviously his gigai, but he had some special orders for it -him being a captain and all allowed that sort of change. In this gigai, he had purple hair, which he liked very much, more than his silver hair; nobody compares silver hair with fox nor snake. And this body was much more flexible than his combat-ready soul.<p>

And it had two other things.

One of them was a mini-Hogyoku that Aizen devised for his use.

Second was a pair of reishi pistols that disappears and reappears to his call. And kill like Quincies do.

"Ulqui-chan, can you see if there's any shinigami in the area?"

The Curto Espada nodded. He closed his eyes and activated his Pesquia as did all of the other Espadas that Gin brought with him.

"... I can only sense one."

"One?"

"Yes. In 25 kilometer radius. This one is rather strong though. He is on par with Stark."

Stark sighed. "Can I go sleep somewhere? I'm sure Baragan would do fine," he replied.

"Che."

"Naw. We ain't making any mistakes here, ladies and gentlemen. We're here to kill them, and there will be no other actions taken beside exactly that. That also includes sleeping, Stark," Gin said with a rather un-Gin-like seriousness. "Let's go kill him."

* * *

><p>(GUESS WHO THAT SHINIGAMI IS!)<p>

Isshin really did not like what was happening around him.

Four arrancars and one shinigami, all captain-class, heading his way.

Yuzu and Karin were with him and there was no way he could get them out of the clinic and the town in time.

"...!" With Urahara dead, he could only ask the Vizards for help.

He discarded his gigai and shunpo'ed to where Yuzu and Karin was. Karin was surprised to see their father in such a weird clothing, but Yuzu could not. Against Karin's protest, he picked them up and shunpo'ed out of the house towards the Vizard's hidden warehouse.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as he emerged out of the Garganta. He really did not like the idea that Urahara proposed, but there was no harm in them.<p>

If the plan went the way it should, he'll end up as one of the strongest vasto lorde that could take down just about everything in one-one fight.

If it didn't, then ...

"Ugh... my stomach," Ichigo replied. His stomach did not agree with the plan at all.

But it was a plan. And he was in a hurry to become a vasto lorde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Well this sucks!" Gin exclaimed after arriving at the Kurosaki Clinic.

"I don't have to fight?"

"Just go back to sleep, Primera."

"..."

"..."

The five of them stood perhaps ninty meters above the ground level with the Kurosaki Clinic right below them.

"Ulqui-chan-"

"Please don't call me that, Ichimaru-sama."

The flat out response made Gin freeze, but then the fox only smiled more broadly.

"I made him speak without commanding him."

Barragan laughed. "The emo there won't do you good. Let my men just clear this place and we can all go back," he added.

"No subordinates, Barra-chan."

A vein popped out on the old arrancar's forehead while Starrk laughed at the comment.

"'Barra-chan'?"

"Shut it, imbecile!" the self-proclaimed king retorted.

"Let's stop fighting kids, it'll only get worse if we continue... But on the other hand, keeping you four like this will only make things worse. Go on ahead and spread out. He must be close. Starrk-chan stays with me."

"Eh? Why do I have to?"

"Because then you won't find a hiding spot and fall asleep."

Barragan laughed this time. "He got you this time, Tarky!"

"Don't call me that..." Starrk grumbled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had appeared quite sometime ago but he did not know where to start.<p>

First off, he was in the middle of a familiar town. Urahara told him that this was his home. He did remember some of it, but it wasn't much.

Second, he felt three reiatsu that matched his in power.

"...How the hell am I going to get this plan through them?"

'Believe me, you can.'

"... Fine. Tell me the way."

* * *

><p>Barragan had stumbled upon what seemed to be a large hospital.<p>

"Such a waste of time. Why do humans build such things?" he grumbled as he charged a cero in his hand.

But the moment he began charging it, a grey haired man jumped out of the hospital window and struck Barragan on the neck, right between where his skull and neck divided.

Barragan had not anticipated the attack and took the full attack. But he dodged it before whatever struck him could hit any deeper into the more vital areas.

He pulled his head sideways and did several flips that was uncharacteristic of his physical body.

"That was close..." he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Harribel met Yoruichi.<p>

"Yo."

The Tres Espada did not reply. Instead, she pulled out her zanpakuto, gave it a swing, and took an offensive stance.

"Fine with me," Yoruichi grinned as he took her cat-like stance.

There was a period of silence and stillness as the two watched each other with hawk eyes before they disappeared and clashing burst out from every direction.

* * *

><p>Gin and Starrk had noticed the fighting that began to break out.<p>

Gin and Starrk both sighed.

"Really, those two dan' knaw how ta keep it quite," Gin commented. "What d'ya think, Tarky-chan?"

"... I'd have to agree with you, Gin. But please, don't call me that," Starrk pleaded towards the end, albeit with a bit of seriousness.

"Che, yar no fun," he groaned.

"Damn it it's the creepy kid again."

The two of them turned around and saw Shinji with Hirako, standing over them.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra made a stand off with Kensei.<p>

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Ya don't talk much do you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ichigo prawled around the warehouse where he felt several presence of shinigamis come and go.

"HEY~~~~! ANYONE IN THE HOUSE?"

* * *

><p>"You knaw, I always tried ta do some cleanin' with that, but it never worked out," Gin uttered few minutes after meeting Hirako and Shinji, who now laid at the road below him and Starrk.<p>

"... Isn't it obvious? They have blood all over them," Starrk commented absentmindly.

"True."

"It seems like Baragan and others are finishing up as well..."

* * *

><p>The Quincy pair that had now appeared stood while Baragan growled as he struggled to stand up.<p>

He was struggling to stand up. Anyone would with roughly four hundred arrow holes that refused to close.

"What did you do? My regeneration should have taken care of these already," Baraggan demanded roughly as he brought out his axe.

"Nothing," Ryuken replied as he aimed at the arrancar's head with his silver bow. "All we did was take care of your reiatsu center."

"... You mean-"

"Yes," Uryu replied after appearing behind Baraggan. The said arrancar whirled around with his axe, but he stopped short of hitting Uryu. He froze up like a man shot by a gun. He slowly fell to his knee and then he took a double dip to the ground below with a Quincy arrow stuck on the back of his skull.

"Nice shot ... dad."

"Hmph. He was going to destroy the hospital," the older Ishida replied, but he was inwardly happy that his son finally called him dad after five years. "But we better get going son. We still have four of them to take care of."

**(sorry I hate Baraggan, so I took care of him early in the story)**

* * *

><p>Gin's eyes widened slightly, unlike Starrk's when they felt Baraggan's reiatsu disappear.<p>

"He gone?"

The Primera nodded. "Must be a strong opponent he faced. He does have time with him to lose too easily," he replied.

Gin had other ideas. "Or he was being to arrogant."

"That too."

* * *

><p>Kensei and Ulquiorra both stood off from each other. Both had entered bankai and resurreccion, but they were equal in all aspect, or rather their stronger aspect made up for the weaker ones.<p>

Kensei's explosive zanpakuto was nullified by Ulquiorra's super speed, and the arrancar's speed was in turn cancelled by defensive fighting methods of the ex-captain.

"... Perhaps we should introduce each other before we start again?" Kensei asked.

Ulquiorra seemed to consider and both of the fighters eased for a split second.

"Kensei. Ex-captain of seireitei."

"Ulquiorra Cifer, the Curto Espada."

Then they both disappeared and soon the bright day was filled with even brighter explosions and clashes above.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was still left out of the whole event. "Dammit..."<p>

* * *

><p>Gin and Starrk were the first to arrive at the warehouse where they had sensed the shinigamis exit out of. But instead of shinigamis guarding it, he found a familiar adjucha looking depressed.<p>

"Ichi-chan?"

The said adjucha turned around with a big scowl. "Who the fuck are you?" he growled.

"Oh, it is you!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ichigo, Gin and Starrk looked at each other. Ichigo did not recognize him but he felt a familiar aura that Gin made with his creepy smile.

"Have I seen you before?" Ichigo asked Gin.

"We did. Ya were a gillian back then. I'm the one who gave ya all those other gillians. Gathering them up and feeding ya was a quite an investment, ya know?" he said.

Ichigo blinked as fragments of the memory came back. But it was enough to identify him.

"I'll kill you!"

Gin and Starrk was drawn back by surprise by the sudden outburst. Starrk was a bit slow to respond, but Gin wasn't.

"Shoot to kill-"

"Eat this!" Ichigo shouted as he pointed a finger at them. "Cero Destruccion!"

Gin's eyes opened slightly as the energy the cero began to draw exceed an Espada's Gran Rey Cero.

"Dodge it!" Starrk realized this slightly sooner and he jumped out of the way just as it fired.

* * *

><p>Shinji groaned as he struggled to get up. Once he got up, he looked about and then inspected himself. He was bleeding badly, but it was okay; he wasn't dead. He looked about and saw Hiyori. "Hey, you dead?"<p>

"..."

"Shit..."

"I'm not dead, baka.."

Shinji sighed.

"I just can't believe he's now taller than me..."

...

"That's hat got you stopping up there-"

But before he could finish, a giant red cero ripped through the town right behind him.

"W-What the hell!" Hiyori yelled, despite the injuries that screamed at her for screaming.

"This reiatsu..."

"What?"

"It's too similiar to Isshin's."

"!"

* * *

><p>Kensei and Ulquiorra both froze and looked to the site of destruction that now laid upon the town.<p>

Kensei's immediate attention, however, was on the townspeople. They had already began to ran away as explosions of their fight started so there weren't much people in the town. But those who did stay were now fleeing for their life.

At that instant, Ulquiorra saw a crack in Kensei's defense and took the shot.

Kensei noticed this but too late to keep himself from being injured. But he also saw a crack and gave his best shot with his explosion. "Supernova!" he shouted. His zanpakuto glowed white before it exploded four times, producing exploding shockwave. Ulquiorra flew away but the shockwave caught to him and hit him.

Kensei and Ulquiorra both took this chance to run to the warehouse where the cero had erupted out of.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was on the floor under Gin's zanpakuto. "Is that how you repay your benefactor?"<p>

"..."

"Fine, be that way."

Slice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hit the highest view ever on Thursday 12-15-2011.**

**Now if the reviews were that much, i would be very much happy :3**

**Chapter 8**

Erupting Volcano

Ichigo fell motionless on the ground. Blood began to pool around his neck, where Gin had sliced it open in one clean stroke.

"Aizen is gonna be mad at me now," Gin sighed as he moved out of the way for Starrk to blast the barriers on the warehouse.

At that instant, Kensei and Ulquiorra, Shinji and Hiyori, and the Ishidas arrived at the scene.

"What the hell is going on?" Kensei demanded as he saw a hollow dead on the floor. It wasn't disappearing, so he guessed that it was only recently killed.

"Ichimaru!" Hiyori growled. She prepared to jump on him but was stopped by Shinji.

"I suggest you that you don't do anything ... hasty," Gin said. "The arrancars here will certainly put you down."

Kensei growled but he knew Gin was right; he could feel their power overwhelming his together.

"Now-"

* * *

><p>Ichigo was calm in his inner world. He was waiting patiently for Urahara to finish the calculations.<p>

"HURRY IT UP! I'm about to die!"

...Never mind. Mistake of the narrator...

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-san, you must really be patient. I have already altered your body so that you will not disintegrate... But programming you to evolve is a matter entirely different."<p>

"I get it, but hurry it up," he replied with a hint of impatience.

"Acknowledged..."

"..."

"..."

"There."

"FINALLY!"

* * *

><p>"Now-" Gin began.<p>

A burst of heavy reiatsu immediately shut his mouth. He and all of the beings present whirled around to the body of the "dead" adjucha, who was now slowly standing up. Gin was sure he cut its throat, but obviously he had missed it... Did he?

No, he had not missed. He could see the cut he had made on the throat of the adjucha.

"Thanks mate," Ichigo drawled out as his reiatsu spiked and continued to skyrocket. Hiyori, who had received the most damage of them all, began to leak blood from her wound from the pressure of the spiking and reiatsu.

"Oi, hold it together Hiyori..." Shinji said as Kensei took her from him and began to close her wounds, manually... with his explosive zanpakuto. "Try not to kill her Kensei. Just burn the wound if you can."

"I know what I'm doing," Kensei said even as sweat began to drop from his forehead as the reiatsu pressure spiked again. 'This pressure is ridiculous...'

Ichigo groaned as his body began to crack. He grinned happily as light began to pour of the cracks. And he felt his power and body begin to change.

"Finally, I'm becoming a vasto lordes!" he shouted happilay

'But that's not the evolution prcoess...!' Starrk thought as he observed Ihigo and remembered it to how he became one. And how he heard about both Barragan and Harribel.

There was a giant explosion in the area and a black pillar of light shot out from Ichigo to the sky above.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Starrk, who was right in front of the change of the hollow, now knelt on his knees. His face was pale and sweating while his arms were loose. He was not dead, only shocked and frozen.

The enormous reiatsu Ichigo spouted disappeared with an abrupt bite, leaving everyone spiritually aware dazed within a mile radius.

Of them all, "Starrk "suffered" the most. He was right in front of Ichigo when he underwent the change, and espite his own strength and reiatsu, he was forced down on the ground.

Now Ichigo emerged from the gray smokes.

He wore nothing above his waist, but his lower waist was covered by a shinigami's shikusho. Shinji and others were aware of it, but the arrancars weren't; as far as they were concerned, it was another fellow arrancar with no obvious allegiance to Aizen's Espada.

"Who the hell is that?" Kensei growled as he stood back up. His legs were still trembling from the terrible pressure of the monsterous reiatsu, but he was now well. Physically, of course. His instinct, as well as everyone else's, however, was screaming for him to get the hell out of there.

Kensei and Shinji, however, saw no way they were going to do that though. They were right in front of their warehouse, their home. They weren't going to abandon it when they could still fight and had friends in it.

Ichigo yawned and then after surveying the sweating audiance, he grinned.

"Wanna piece of me?" he asked them.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty, Kurosaki-san." Shinji's ears perked with the familiar drawl. "Is that you there... Urahara?"

The said man grinned as he emerged out of the same smoke. Unlike Ichigo, he was fully dressed in his greens -his wooden sandal was an exception.

"How did ya manage to get those from raw power?" Ichigo asked Urahara.

"Well, all I did was convert power into mallable material," he replied. "And-"

Ulquiorra took this chance to charge his Gran Rey Cero. He kept it in his palm, away from people's eyes.

Ichigo took notice right away, and used sonido to move behind Ulquiorra. The Curto Espada whirled around and fired his cero on Ichigo.

And Ichigo...

Took the hit.

There was an explosion unpon contact that ripped the area. The arrancars and the shinigamis were soon engaged in fighting once more.

Urahara, however, remained still.

"I have waited." A deep, earth shaking voice growled as it spoke the words. Everyone stopped once more and watched as Ichigo emerge from the gray clouds with dying Ulquiorra in his right hand. "Your fathers and mothers have died by our kind. Generations of fighting has ravaged our lands. No one cares'"

He stopped and straightened his back. He bore no damage from the cero unlike Ulquiorra who took the direct blast and had the front half of his body burned.

"I am awake now..."

It was then Urahara began to suspect something was out of order.

When he was within Ichigo, he realized that he was something different from everyone else. One of the buildings, for example, had engravings that was very ancient, and the most recent -or the most recent he could identify from the building- was Sumerian... Which is Four thousand years ago. There were even older writings, but in the end, he could not decipher them ... Or open any of the chained doors. He speculated that they were his latent powers. But he did not want to make Ichigo too powerful just in case the hollow goes nuts.

Perhaps this was one of the doors opening up.

"I cried for those who died," he continued as red tears began to squeeze out of his eyes. Ichigo dropped Ulquiorra just as the rest of the Vizards came out of the warehouse, which was still intact, along with Isshin. The said father nearly collapsed when he saw Ichigo as an arrancar.

"THIS FORM!" Ichigo suddenly shouted. "MADNESS!"

'This is going too far,' Urahara thought as he pulled out his zanpakuto. But at the same, he realized that the chained doors were not powers as he had first speculated; no, they were memories. Memories of a continuously reincarnated man. "Who are you?"

"I am a phantom. I have lived for a long time, discarding body every five hundred years. I have watched over this planet for a long time, but now I feel the need to push it to the brink."

"Brink of what?" Gin asked even as he kept up his guard.

"Revolution."

Ichigo then sobered up. "This .. reincarnation's Seperated Soul, Zangetsu, .. has been corrupted by the presence of hollow powers. Or rather, the hollow is too strong. I guess I need to bring out others..." Ichigo then suddenly became somber and serious.

Urahara realized that if Ichigo -or whoever Ichigo he thought he was- were to bring out a zanpakuto other than the one that has been dormant, it will either be too powerful to be controlled or nothing will happen. But the power Ichigo showed was strange...

"'Bring chaos upon them,'" he growled as Urahara jumped up to strike Ichigo. "Come forth -"

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Another cliff hanger!<strong>

**:P**  
><strong>Anyway, thanks to you reviewers, you make e happy knowing that someone reads my stories and appreciates it. <strong>

**I especially thank Dark Little World for continuing to review my story. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Come forth-" He growled as a beam of black mist began to form around his arms.

"Get back into the warehouse!" Urahara shouted to the vizards just as the release reached the peak.

"-Norowareta Kasumi!"*

* * *

><p><em>Few minutes later...<em>

Urahara took up the courage -despite Yoruichi's tears after reuniting with one another- he went outside to check the situation.

He opened the massive warehouse door and shut it behind him. Isshin soon followed.

"I don't see anything," Isshin said as he surveyed the surroundings. The dock was still here, albeit with a lot of scorch marks and blood on the floor. And there was no damage to be seen.

"... They moved away from here to fight," Urahara said as he looked about.

"How can you tell?"

"The reiatsu. We can't sense Ichigo's anymore-"

Isshin abruptly grabbed Urahara by the collar and slammed him against the warehouse. "So that was MY son?"

"... Yes."

There was a silence. "What happened?" Isshin asked, hissing through his teeth.

"He came to me for power. You see, Byakuya had pierced him good and Ichigo lost his shinigami powers. So I -"

"Shattered Shaft."

The shopkeeper nodded. "But it went wrong."

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Gin faced each other off in a last stand ... for Gin. Gin held his Shino, which was all broken up and snapped in half, while Ichio held up a sword very similar to Tensa Zangetsu. This sword, however, gave off no light like any steel blade would. Instead, it seemed to give off a more sinister haze. But it was a magnificent blade nonetheless. It had no guard, though, so it was five foot long sword with no bumps or any sudden changes in its blade. And the chain of Tensa Zangetsu was replaced by a black linen like that of Zangetsu.<p>

Ulquiorra had already died even before their fight began and Starrk and Harribel proved to be no match for this monster that he brought up.

"This ..." Gin said calmly as he sent Shinso out again to strike. The bankai went forth to pierce Ichigo at the speed of sound, but the arancar deflected it with equivalent force and equivalent speed... with his bare left hand. "Is ridiculous."

He pulled his zanpakuto back to him. "What the hell are you?"

"..."

"Hello~?"

Ichigo chuckled a little. "It's been years since I met a fighter like you... You remind me of your mother. Cute and funny."

Gin cringed. "How do you know I, a soul, had a mother?"

Ichigo glanced over to half-dead Starrk whom Lilynette was crying over. She had arrived here through a garganta and joined the fight early in the game. But unfortunately, it was a quick fight for them. Even in his resurreccion, Starrk was easily defeated and forced to disengage from his more powerful form. "S-Starrk?" Lilynette sniffed as she tried to close his more fatal wound. The an only hissed, which only made the green haired girl cry more.

Harribel on the other hand had fared better. Unlike Starrk, whom Ichigo showed no mercy, she received far less damage, but it had been concentrated on one blow to her soul piece that left her unable to fight. Even now, her zanpakuto and resurreccion was slowly fading away. However, the drowsy effect of the mist that Ichigo has produced through his zanpakuto.

Now Gin was strong enough to continue fighting as he has been. But strength was quickly draining from him as well. His hold on his sword was weak, and he saw no way to win this fight.

"I guess Rukia-chan will have someone to save her," he said quietly as he took up his sword.

Ichigo, however, heard him. "Rukia...?" he said as he picked up his sword and slung it over his shoulder. "Don't remember her."

Gin's eyes widened slightly. 'Oh... Somethin is very wrong here.'

"Not," Ichigo grinned and sonido'ed before he gave the ex-captain a surprise attack from behind. Gin whirled around to parry, but Ichigo's faster strike to Gin's head knocked the captain out cold.

Ichigo grabbed Gin just as the ex-captain began to fall down. He slung him over his shoulder, and then grabbed Harribel and Starrk and tucked them under his arms. Lilynette protested against him but he grabbed her and slung her over his free shoulder. With that, he sonido'ed back to the Vizard's warehouse.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo came back, he was greeted by the Vizards by their sword point. "Who are you?" Isshin, who was also holding a sword towards Ichigo, asked.<p>

The teenager/hollow narrowed his eyes in a tired and 'what-thehell?' expression before he dropped off all of the knocked out/ half-dead people he was holding. Then he jumped forward and gave his dad a taste of his own technique.

"ICHIGO 'WAKE-UP' DRILL!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_Five days later..._**

Ichigo sat far away from the town where he had been born and raised, on a hill where soft tall grasses grew. The blue sky over him held few cluds, a day that is hard to find, considering Japan's existance as an island and Karakura Town's location along the sea. It gave him a sense of openness that he desperately needed.

Everyone did after learning so much in a few days.

But in the end, staying near the town, he decided, exactly four days, twenty hours, 4 minutes, and 5 seconds ago, was not helpful for the spiritually aware people there. He was a bane to all existence, and he knew it. And having him near them, Ichigo knew that he was only a uncomfortable ...

How should he put it?

Trash?

Garbage?

...

'Thing?'

He chuckled at the last word. Indeed, the last word fit him the most. He was a 'Thing' that had neither home nor family. He has been dead for quite some time, if the memories Urahara managed to bring back at the time of his evolution served him right. Of course, he can't fathom why Urahara did what he did; the bastard was always doing his own stuff even when he was inside someone else's head.

But that was not the only thing the hat-and-clogs managed to bring out. Urahara had unlocked something that should not have been unlocked: Memories of Ichigo's past lives. Some of them were ... disturbing while others made him feel like he was a savior and a good man. Good spirit at any rate. Memories had, however, knowledges as well. They ranged from profound to pathetic.

At least it was 'Ichigo' who was the conscious of this body, not any of those people from the memories... People ...

'I was them, remember?'

Ichigo looked down and noticed his zanpakuto.

Norowareta Kasumi was a very special zanpakuto. Unlike Zangetsu, who was sealed away by the dominant hollow power present within him, Kasumi was not of him, but of his past memories. It was a zanpakuto based not on soul but on emotion and power. As such, it was silent and did not take the form of a human. It's name, which meant Cursed Guardian of Water, a legendary beat that took the shape of a turtle, suggested its power.

Mist that corrodes all...

It was indeed, a power for a 'protector' that 'Ichigo' wanted to be.

Well-

"Kurosaki-san."

The said arrancar turned around and looked at Urahara. "...What do you want Kisuke?"

"I've come here to ask you something."

Ichigo stared at the man for a few seconds, during which Urahara pulled out his fan to cover half of his face. Then he realized what Urahara meant. He touched his mask, his hollow mask.

"I'm still not a arrancar."

Urahara nodded. "You're a Vasto Lorde."

Ichigo cursed under his breath. He still needed to feed on souls.

"But my mask-"

"It's been cracked as long as you have been a hollow, Ichigo," Urahara said as he sat down next to Ichigo on the hill of green grass.

Ichigo growled. "And you didn't tell me this because?"

"It's not relavent to your evolution. It may have looked ugly when you were a Gillian, but ... there was no need to inform you of it."

"..."

"..."

"So, what now?"

Urahara sighed. "Both Vizards and Soul Society are scared of you. I've just contacted them and told them of your existence. Their reaction was ... interesting."

"How so?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, for one, Yamamoto opened his slit eyes."

"Who's that?" Ichigo asked, but all of a sudden flashes of memories passed by his eyes, memories of him before all this. "Oh..." Ichigo chuckled. "The kid's that old now?

Urahara opened his fan.

"Now do tell me your reason for being here," Ichigo asked.

"I've come to ask you of yourself."

"... Myself." Ichigo stood up. "... I'll answer that AFTER I rescue Rukia."

"Ah, that is still the -"

Suddenly, Ichigo grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "You put the Hogyoku in her."

Urahara's eyes widened. "How did-"

"It's not hard to imagine what you did to hide your things. You are, after all, a coward," Ichigo said as few more memories flashed by.

"Am not," Urahara replied as Ichigo let go of him. "I had to hide it. But how did you know of its existence?"

"... Your hands."

"What about my hands?" Urahara asked as he inspected them.

"They have traces of Hogyoku's fragments. you attempted to break it, right?"

Urahara looked up with fear in his eyes. "You are dangerous. You could tell the history of things just by looking at the traces of them."

"An ability one of my former self had. Very useful, but not always in control," he replied as more memories flashed by. This time, these memories were of him knocking a man in toga down to the floor. "Such useless memories..."

"... Surely-"

"No."

"But you didn't even hear what I-"

"Don't need to. Rather, I got no time for it," Ichigo said as he opened a Garganta. "Tell the Vizards this: Aizen will last only for so long from now."

"Are you planning on fighting him?"

"Yes."


	12. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMASSSS! **

**Chapter 12**

At the Twelfth Division, the scientist-shinigamis were in an uproar.

"We have a very strong hollow, possibly a Vasto Lordes, heading our way!"

Akon only growled uncomfortably in fear.

Vasto Lorde. A hollow that rivals the captain-class shinigamis.

"What havoc it will bring upon Soul Society..." he hissed under his breath as Kurotsuchi taicho came into the Radar Room.

"Report!" the captain shouted as he headed for the center of the room.

"We have a single possbile Vasto Lorde-class hollow coming to us via Garganta!"

"Possible Exit of the Garganta: 1st Western Rukongai District!"

Kurotsuchi only grinned. "My, this will be a messy fight before the autopsy."

* * *

><p>At the Captain's Meeting...<p>

"We have a Vasto Lordes-class hollow coming into Soul Society, Sotaicho. I recommend that all captains participate in the fighting to reduce damage to the locals," Kurotsuchi said from the Radar Room via holographic image. "Except me and yourself, of course. We could only harm them."

Yamamoto Genryusei scowled, but it was only noticeable to his oldest students, Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake.

"What's a Vasto Lordes?" Kenpachi asked.

"They are the strongest class of hollows," Hitsugaya replied. "And they are very clandestine race, hiding out in the deepest part of the Hueco Mundo, away from our eyes and our reach."

Kenpachi only grinned happily. "So someone worth fighting, eh?"

"And a very dangerous foe," Soifon observed. She turned to the Sotaicho. "Let me peronally take care of this hollow, sotaicho. My shikai can-"

"Your shikai may be the best at an assasination attempt or a fight that will last so long, but Soifon-taicho, it is a vasto lordes we are talking about here. He can easily see that you are not someone to be underestimated by how you carry yourself," he replied. "No. It is as Kurotsuchi-taicho observed; we must all go and fight him."

"HAI!"

Aizen sighed mentally. He must get rid of that Arrancar before his plans are exposed in anyway.

* * *

><p>Ichigo came out of the garaganta with two thing in his mind.<p>

First: resuce Rukia.

Second: Destroy half of Seireitei and Gotei 13.

He smirked as he imagined what he was going to do. Shnigamis were, unlike hollows, naturally strong as long as they had their shikai. Given that the shinigami is not a medical shinigami with medical shikai, of course. The shinigais also had the advantage of teamwork, something rarely found amongst hollows. As such, hollows always had disadvantages. Teamwork was the biggest one of all, and it alone left the hollows trapped in Hueco Mundo, save the ones who are too stupid, rabid, or curious enough to come out of their natural landscape.

"... Hello Jidanbo."

The said giant was trembling, a lot, but he tried his best to show no signs of it. "H-How do you know my name?" he asked bravely with his axes lifted up.

"I just know you, Jidanbo," he replied as he drew out Norowreta Kasumi.

"Oh d-do you now? What do you want, hollow?"

"... I want Seireitei dead."

"Well... you're not going through me-!" he shouted as he brought his axes down upon Ichigo.

The Vasto Lorde sighed as he caught the axes with a single hand. Jidanbo's eyes grew wide in surprise and shock. "Too weak," he growled as he slowly crouched. And a cero began to charge between his horns. His unmasked left eye watched mercilessly with its black sclera and gold iris as his red cero grew to the size of a baseball. "Good bye."

* * *

><p>All of the captains were about to leave the meeting room when a large shockwave shook the entire building. They all turned to the west from where they were, where they sensed two things: a large explosion and a hollow reiatsu.<p>

Kenpachi was the only one grinning happily.

"HA HA! This is the best day of the year!"

* * *

><p><strong>It truly is, isn't that right Kenpachi?<strong>

**Yes, Jidanbo is dead (almost).**

**Yes, Kenpachi will be the first to fight Ichigo.**

**If you liked my story so far, please review with every update. It does encourage me to continue my story.**

**And with it Merry Christmas.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ichigo's cero did more than just fatal wound -and possibly kill- Jidanbo. It continued forth...

And destroyed the gate.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched mercilessly as he walked past the Guardian of the Western Gate with Jidanbo's own axe in his right, slung over his shoulder, and his own Kasumi, a saber, over his left with a horned hollow mask between them.<p>

Shinigamis who had gathered there first -the 11th Division- only gulped in fright. They fought hollows and rebels alike in their long history, but they never saw a being like the one that now stood before them.

They were messengers of Death.

And Death's father was here to greet them.

He looked over them behind his mask and with a black sclera eye with only bloodlust. Every time he wept over them with his eyes, they broke out in sweat.

"Weak," he said as he lifted the giant axe. Then with a single toss, he threw the giant, four ton axe upon them.

For a split second, the shinigamis of the Eleventh Division froze with multiple questions speeding through their tiny brains.

How? was most of them.

Then as if someone had kicked all their ass, they broke into a run.

Well, mot of them.

Their captain, lieutenant, 3rd, and 5th stayed even as the axe came down on them.

Kenpachi raised his sword and slung it down just as the axe fell down.

It split into even half that fell harmlessly to the sides of the street with a kick from the seats.

Once the axe fell, Kenpachi raised his sword up again and pointed it at Ichigo.

"You."

Ichigo watched without moving.

"Are strong."

Ichigo smirked.

"Fight me."

Ichigo stood frozen for a while, unable to process the dumb challenge. But he accepted it nonetheless. HE was planning on reducing the shinigami forces by half, he may as well as start with this captain.

He drew out his saber, Kasumi, from his shoulder and pointed it at Kenpachi.

Then he decided to use his hollow voice for the first time.

"Let the better one decide the faith of the other."

Kenpachi grinned. "Well said!"

Ichigo stepped forward when Kenpachi charged. The monster of a soul came at him with a big grin, anticipating a big battle.

He brought the sword down, but saw no movement from Ichigo.

Then all of a sudden, his sword was parried over his head and he himself was pushed at least five yards behind. He was surprised at first.

"This guy," Kenpachi said as he noticed that Ichigo hadn't even moved at all. "Is something."

"... Whether I am something or not is not something you should be caring about. Especially when I managed to get you so easily."

Kenpachi growled. "You didn't get me anywhere-!"

Suddenly a large X-shaped wound came into his view as blood began to stain the wound and the clothes around it. Then abruptly, blood sprayed out for a split second.

"I suggest you do not move-"

Ichigo cut himself off. "You're a monster, aren't you?" Ichigo asked as he saw Kenpachi grinning happily.

"My turn," the giant replied as he grabbed the katana with both of his hands. Then after a short, tense silence, they were at each other again.

* * *

><p>Ukitake, Kyoraku, Aizen, and Hitsugaya had just arrived in the area when another earthquake shook the ground.<p>

"Whoever is fighting Kenpachi right now is a monster," Hitsugaya commented, and he did so correctly.

"Let's go hurry up and go to him," Ukitake said.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Kenpachi ducked below his own waist line as Ichigo gave him a fatal blow with a piercing stance. It missed. The giant grinned and slung his own zanpakuto at Ichigo's ankles, who merely jumped up to dodge the blow. Then just as the zanpakuto passed by the space his ankles previously occupied, Ichigo stomped down on it, sending out a massive shockwave.<p>

"Damn it," Kenpachi growled as he quickly drew his zanpakuto back.

It had been snapped into half.

Unlike most captains, Kenpachi did not know the name of his zanpakuto. Rather, he used it as he thought swords should be used. And he took "good" care of it.

It was, however, unfortunate. Ichigo's stomp had broken through the heavy "armor" of reiatsu that Kenpachi had been exerting over himself and his sword. Now it laid in two broken pieces.

"Great, my reach just got shorter-"

Kenpachi gasped.

He looked down while trembling and saw Ichigo's own saber stuck in his abdomen.

"You're luck just ran out," Ichigo said as he charged a cero and held it for a split second before firing it through Kenpachi's chest.

* * *

><p>Ikkaku had watched the battle with a huge interest. But when he saw his captain go down, he only felt anger.<p>

"You bastard!" he shouted his released his zanpakuto without its command and charged in.

Ichigo just looked at the charging baldy, and without a second thought sent a wave of fatal balas. All of them struck Ikkaku squarely on the chest and abdomen, sending the 3rd seat flying back into a wall.

This left Yumichika.

Who was also angry.

Angry enough to reveal the true side of his zanpakuto.

Unfortunately, it wasn't enough.

Ichigo let the kido-based zanpakuto latch unto him and he felt the zanpakuto suck in his reiatsu.

Instead of struggling, he just gave it all.

The zanpakuto blew up into pieces.

Yumichika's eyes widened in surprise as his zanpakuto shattered like glass panes. Then he saw Ichigo disappear and then reappear right in front of him.

With one punch, Ichigo pierced the 5th seat's heart.

The man only gurgled a bit before dying.

This now left Yachiru who was also dumbfounded.

"K-Ken-chan?" she muttered as tears began to form around her moist eyes.

Ichigo slowly walked, stopped and knelt down in front of her.

* * *

><p>When Aizen and others came to the scene of the western gate, they were surprised to see Yachiru grabbing unto the hollow's modified version of shihakusho and crying while the other three men laid around the hollow and her.<p>

Ukitake was the first to react to this.

"Who are you?"

Ichigo did not reply, prompting Aizen to talk.

"We demand to know who you-"

"Aizen Sosuke."

The said man froze when he heard his name.

"Ukitake Juushiro."

"Kyoraku Shunsui."

"Hitusgaya Toshiro."

They stared at the hollow who had just named them all without error.

"It's been a while, actually," Ichigo said as he walked over to Kenpachi with Yachiru in his arms. He checked his pulses before shaking his head. Yachiru's wailing grew louder with it.

"Y-You took care of them on your own?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo nodded. "It really has been a while," he said as he turned around to Ukitake. "Don't you remember your old lieutenant?"

Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Or should I say your older friend who died to save you from assassins?" he said as he turned to Aizen, whose eyes narrowed and then widened.

"I do not understand what is-" Aizen began.

"Come now, Aizen. It's been 150 years since that happened. I'm sure you could not have forgotten about your own _dead_ brother!"

"You can't be him," Aizen hissed as he drew his sword.

"Of course I'm not," he replied, prompting more confusion. "Just his and Kaien's reincarnation. That's all."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Thanks for pointing that out hitsu1220-san. I'll fix it when I get the time.**

Ichigo watched the three captains gawk.

Then Aizen suddenly smirked. "You must have eaten the hollow that ate Kaien," he said. "That's the only way you can know about him. But how about my brother? How did you find out about him?"

Ichigo didn't reply right away. He picked up his blade. "A being's inner world is a very big place, shinigami-san. If you want to find an answer, especially if you've eaten hollows that ate souls, it can be found," he replied. "But that is as far as I'm going to talk. I've come to kill half of Seireitei, and kill I shall..."

* * *

><p>Urahara, on the other hand, was worried.<p>

Worried about his friends.

"You really should not go, Shinji. There is no way you can -" he began but the blonde cut him off.

"No, I have to go. Although it may have abandoned us, it is still our home," he replied as Kensei, Hachi and Lisa lined up. "Though others are unwilling, we are going and stopping him. And if they ask how we knew about the attack," he looks at Urahara. "We'll tell them you told us."

"Yeah, if Ichigo hears that nonsense, he'll kill me," Urahara replied. He pulled out his fan and covered his smirk.

"What about Yoruichi?"

"She's going too. Unfortunately, she already left," Shinji said as he mentioned to the active gate behind them.

Urahara paled.

"Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh..what?"

* * *

><p>Aizen groaned as he sealed and then released Kyota Suigetsu.<p>

But Ichigo remained unfazed.

'How, how, how?' he screamed mentally. He parried Ichigo's thrust for his heart and then parried another for strike for his neck.

The second parry, however, left his sword shattered into two pieces.

His eyes widened in horror as Ichigo quickly came around for the third. And he was a goner.

"Aizen!" Ukitake shouted in horror as the said captain's head rolled off. Then the body fell.

With a sickening thud, the head splattered on the ground and then the body splattered as well.

"You bastard..."

The three alive turned to the fourth, Soifon.

"You killed a shinigami captain..." she hissed as she released her shikai. Then with a shunpo, she disappeared.

Ichigo, however, remained motionless and even calm.

Then he made a full swing around himself just as Soifon came out of the shunpo. She hadn't expected it, and she took a critical hit to her abdomen.

"Gah!" she growled as Ukitake and Kyoraku jumped on him.

"Too easy," he hissed in his hollow voice. "Two down... three following!"

* * *

><p><strong>Five minutes later...<strong>

Kyoraku gulped as he tried to reach out to his old friend with his trembling hands.

The other shouted in anger as a blade ran clearly through Kyoraku's heart and came out clean.

"Shunsui!"

The playboy captain fell on the floor and his eyes closed, slowly.

'... So this is what it feels like...' Kyoraku thought with his eyes closed.

"Inazuma!" Hachigen shouted as he appeared from behind them -he came through the broken gate- and attempted a shot at Ichigo. The said hollow dodged it without straining himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo growled as Shinji and Kensei arrived and stood next to Hachigen. Then Yoruichi stood by them.

"Why are you late?" Shinji asked, irritated.

"Sorry, had to take care of some business," she grinned. She looked about and her eyes widened. "Soifon, is that you?" she shouted.

The said captain looked up from the face down position she was and grinned. "You're back..."

"JShunsui!" Shinji shouted.

All of the newcomers turned to the said captain, and this time, they were all pale.

"S-Save him... He's still alive..." Ukitake, who was not too far from Shinji and his group, grunted as he stood up. Yoruichi didn't waste a second and shunpo'ed to Kyoraku, grabbed him, and shunpo'ed back to the dropped him gently by Hachigen and the captain began to work on fixing the other captain's wound.

"It was a close call..." Hachigen said as his Standing Ovation slowly repaired the wound.

"Damn it, Ichigo, you were only suppose to save Rukia!" Yoruichi shouted.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "Who are you?"

(Remember, this is only few months after Shattered Shaft. Ichigo does not know Yoruichi and never has seen her real form.)

"'Who are you?' I'm the black cat!" she shouted.

Ichigo's eyes behind his horned mask narrowed and then after a while widened.

"Oh, so you're the cat, huh?" he said as he slung his zanpakuto over his shoulder. "Well, did Urahara send you?"

Ukitake and Soifon, who was on the floor unlike Ukitake who was standing, felt their shoulders tighten and their eyes widen.

"He's still alive?" Soifon growled.

"Alive and kicking," Yoruichi said. "And trying his best to just live on."

Soifon drew out her Suzumbachi again but this time Ukitake stopped her.

"Don't worry," Ichigo said as he brought his zanpakuto down again. "You're angry over something. I could see it. But we all get angry..." he said as black mist began to seep out of his sword. "Just like I am..."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Yamamoto, who was secretly apprehensive, came to the scene to find half of the Vizards with fatal wound while other half was barely standing and saw one of his captain, Aizen, headless, and the rest of his captains beat to the ground.<p>

"This is ridiculous..." was all he could mutter before assigning Unohana to help everyone who had fought against the Ryoka.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Thanks to**

**DarkLittleWorld**

**And**

**Shirohich**

**The two most reviewing readers.**

**LOVA YA!**

**In a sibling-like way.**

**Enjoy Chapter 15**

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked down from the tallest point in Seireitei. He was holding in all of his reiatsu within him.<p>

It was a nice view.

If he put aside the fact that there was a bunch of blacks right underneath him, surrounding the tower he was on.

"Come down ya bastard!"

* * *

><p>"Shinji, shouting won't get you anywhere," Ukitake muttered to his friend and fellow former captain as the said man shouted at the hollow above them. They- the captains- were not taking any action because Yamamoto had forbade that any fighting occur on one of the land marks of Seireitei. In fact, they had orders from Central 46 to move the hollow out of the Seireitei's perimeters before they could start fighting again.<p>

"Hmf! If it wasn't for you, old man, I'd already took my shot at him," Kenpachi growled as he rolled his sword. Yamamoto took a good look at Kenpachi and decided that for once, the monster of a man had said what he meant.

"How do we get him out of here?"

"... He mentioned Rukia," Ukitake said, even though he did not believe that Rukia was at the center of all this. "About coming to rescue her from us..."

Everyone, especially Byakuya, cringed. A hollow coming to the help of a shinigami? A noble at that too? Absurd... but possible.

"Bring her out of Seireitei and use her as a bait. And if it proves that killing her will help us, then consider it execution moved up," Yamamoto said as he turned to walk away towards the Vizards. The current captains nodded and all shunpo'ed to what would be the new battleground.

The vizards on the other hand were agitated. "Well, now we can't prove that the bastard was the mastermind behind all this."

"What do you mean?" Yamamoto asked as he approached the ex-captains closely, too closely for the other low-ranking shinigami's and lieutenant's comfort.

"That kid got rid of Aizen for us," Shinji began.

"You monster! He was a good captain!" Many of his subordinates barked back, not knowing who he was. "He cared for us and treated us as if we were his family!"

"Yeah, everyone says that about him without knowing about him," Kensei replied. "After all, the bastard was the one who performed the hollowfication on us, not Urahara."

"You better start explaining," Yamamoto demanded.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was still standing on the highest point of Seireitei like Zangetsu often does in his inner world. Except unlike Zangetsu, Ichigo felt pretty pissed right now. It was only moments ago that he enjoyed the scenery; all things change, however. His change was brought about by the stupid captains who took Rukia out of Seireitei and to some isolated area in some Rukongai District far away. He was not going to let them go, of course. And if he could help it, kill some of them to ensure that his message got across.<p>

"I'll definitely rescue you, Rukia," he promised to himself and the girl who could not hear him. Then he knelt down like a frog. He began to pump all power he had and then with a single burst, he propelled himself like a jet at a speed that would make Yoruichi jealous. Actually, Yoruichi would not be able to see him go by or even sense him if he were to pass by her at that moment. Which ... he did.

But Hachigen was different. His former post as the assistant captain of the Kido Corp did him well, for he was able to sense Ichigo.

However, the first thing that broke out from him was not a warning but cold sweat. Ichigo's reiatsu was heavy like Yamamoto, but unlike the Sotaicho's it was dark and terrifying. It was like a rabid hound kept at leash, only that the leash was not held firmly in place. It was after he calmed down that he shouted, "Others are in danger...!"

Everyone including Yamamoto turned to Hachigen.

"What d'ya mean, Hachi?" Shinji asked. "I was about to explain how Urahara helped us."

"No. Ichigo is gone!" he said, pointing to the spire where Ichigo once stood. "See? He's gone after them already!"

Kensei cursed under his breath when the realization hit him faster than others. "That bastard...!"

After Kensei said bastard, everyone else realized just how fast Ichigo had launched himself. "If we don't go and support the others, they will surely be massacred!" Hachigen replied. The Vizards nodded and even Yamamoto followed them to where the current captains had gathered.

* * *

><p>While all this havoc ran amok in Soul Society, Urahara and Isshin was faced with a havoc of their own, though of much less dire condition.<p>

"..." Urahara looked at the wrist watch that was a duplicate of the one that he gave to Yoruichi. This watch, which he called "Hypercom Watch" was a device that acted like a Hell Butterfly, except instant and not so vocal. And the watch currently read "Game Over for Aizen."

"It looks like he's dead..." Urahara muttered under his breath but the captives heard him.

"Who's dead?" Harribel asked.

"Aizen."


	16. Chapter 16: Start

**Chapter 16**

**... Am a guy?**

Ukitake and Shunsui exchanged several glances with each other.

'Despite the troubles that we are facing,' Ukitake thought as he stopped behind Rukia and Byakuya. Shunsui followed him. 'I am not letting my subordinate become a bait or be executed because those higher-ups decided so!'

Then Ichigo suddenly came out of his 'Ultra-shunpo' and skid to a halt not too far away from the captains.

"Bankai!" Toshiro shouted, engaging his combat drive first.

"Ban. Kai." Komamura followed suit.

"Bankai," Byakuya said as he dropped his sword. The other captains did not activate theirs, but released their shikai.

"Surrender, hollow. Or Kuchiki Rukia shall die," Byakuya then hissed.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side.

"... You really believe you can win me?" Ichigo asked as he waved his waved his sword in front of him, like a cutthroat ready for a fun fight. "Come on," he grinned behind his hollow mask beofre using sonido. He snatched Rukia from the captains with a hooked pull and threw a TNT-equivalent of a kick at Byakuya's stomach, sending the noble hurling through the air and other captains to the trees behind them.

"Nii-sama-!" Rukia shouted as Ichigo slung her over his shoulder. "What are you doing, you -!" she stopped abruptly. She recognized this reiatsu, despite how it had become so twisted and enlarged. "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo realized that Rukia was alright. So he turned to the captains and charged a cero between his horns.

"I-Ichigo, stop!" Rukia pleaded, fearing her friends' and comrades' safety.

"GRAAAAAHHHH~!" Ichigo roared as he fired his black cero that obliterated their view of the captains.

Shinji and others arrived just in time to see their friends disappear under a black cero. "NO!" Shinji shouted as he pulled out his zanpakuto. "BANKAI!"

But Ichigo was already gone when Shinji made his first strike.

Then they felt a large reiatsu force a rift open in space fabric.

"Damn it, he's escaping!" Kensei shouted as Yoruichi disappeared.

She came back few seconds later and shook her head. "They're gone..."

Hachigen was already with the injured captains. He turned around and shook his head as well. "Second and Ninth are dead," he reported.

Shinji threw his zanpakuto on the ground and roared in anger.

* * *

><p>When Ichigo emerged from the garganta unto Karakura Town, Rukia kneed him in the chest to no avail. "Let go of me already! I can walk fine!"<p>

Ichigo kept silent for a few second before he let her go.

In the middle of the sky.

Rukia saw the distance between her and the ground and paniced. She latched unto Ichigo for a second before realizing that she was latching unto him.

She got off and used her reiatsu to form a stable, but invisible platform beneath her feet.

"... Thanks for saving me..." she said.

He merely nodded.

Then he hissed as his helmet-like mask and extended hair began to disintegrate into fine particles that began to enter the core of his soul. Once everything returned to normal for Ichigo, it was then that he spoke. "Great, I made afterlife my enemy," he growled.

"Your own fault! Who said to come and rescue me!" Rukia scolded him.

"Oi, I did it because I did it. I saved your life so don't fuss about it!" he hissed right back at her. She flinched, surprised by the change that had occurred to him. "Look, a lot of things have happened to you and me. I'm a freakin' hollow now -I can't even see my family without wanting to eat them!- and you're now a wanted rogue shinigami because of my rescue. Not that your problem will matter for quite sometime, seeing as how I killed almost one-fifths of your captains."

Rukia looked at him with wide, horrified eyes. Everything he said began to come to her through slow but pervasive realization. She fell on her knees and the shock of reality faltered her control of reiatsu.

"...I went through some deep troubles to get you out, don't go throwing it away. Got it?"

With that he disappeared, never to see Rukia again until the ***** day comes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo came out of sonido and arrived at Vizard's warehouse.<p>

"Open up!"

Instead of the door opening, he got three swords waiting to slice his head from the rest of his body.

"Ain't this a bit rude?" he asked the Vizards as Shinji and the rest came out with few other captains emerging from Senkaimon behind Ichigo. "And deceptive?"

"I guess it is," Shinji replied. "But you ruined our home."

"And killed Aizen for you."

"You're a hollow."

"You're a shinigami."

"Your point?"

"You and I are no different in terms of sanity, logic, and irrationality," Ichigo replied.

"You will return Rukia to Seireitei, hollow," Byakuya demanded.

"... Why's that?" Ichigo asked as he moved despite the proximity of thirteen blades against his neck. "I mean, I set her free," he replied. "If she does not go back, it'll be her choice, not mine."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and disappeared.

"Better not die on me, midget," Ichigo growled under his breath. Then he spoke to the rest. "Now what?"

"We cleanse you of your-"

"Bullshit," Ichigo replied as he grabbed all thirteen blades and cracked them without shedding a single drop of blood. With a roar, he pushed them aside and opened a garganta. He jumped through it and closed it before anyone else could get in.

It took exactly a single minute for Urahara to limp towards them after coming out of shunpo.

"S-Shit," Yoruichi muttered as she went to her lover's assistance. "What happened?"

"I-Ichigo broke into the shop and released all the arrancars..." he hissed. "And left through the garganta..."

With that, he fell face forward into Yoruichi's arms, unconscious.

The captains looked at each other with worry in their eyes.

Aizen was gone, but they had now perhaps an even greater threat to nullify.

* * *

><p><strong>Guess what that ***** day is!<strong>

**No hints.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Some nine months later...

The Espadas sat in what once happened to be Aizen Sosuke's Throne Room. Instead of the white and black style of architecture that Aizen had preferred, Las Noches had undergone a little theme change as per Lord Kurosaki Ichigo, the Emperor-King of Hueco Mundo.

Instead of black and white table, the Espadas sat around a black table outlined with dark red and sat on dark red chairs. And unlike Aizen's table, Ichigo's table was round with him sitting at the head of it.

But the lightning in the room was certainly brighter, and much more amusing with five yard thick glass floor beneath with all kinds of fishes from Soul Society and Living World.

"What is it that you called us for, Emperor?" Grimmjow asked rudely. Despite having been rebellious since Aizen's dethronement and Nel rejoining the Espada's ranks, Grimmjow kept his position as the sixth, thanks to idiot Barragan who died fighting the shinigamis.

"It has been nine months since I've become the Emperor-King of Hueco Mundo," Ichigo began. "But as we know, Soul Society continues to ... challenge us of our authority. You know well how that went for you Grimmjow," Ichigo said, mentioning to Grimmjow's left shoulder. The said Espada frowned deeply as he remembered his encounter with Gotei 13's 11th Division Captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. It would been a loss for Ichigo had he not interfered and stopped Kenpachi before the monster of a shinigami landed a fatal blow on Grimmjow. Grimmjow had not appreciated the save, but he got over it. "No change has been made in their plans but to entice us further until we make a full-out instinctive assault upon them. I hope that ... you Espadas are smarter than regular hollows to realize that such thing will not happen with me under control."

Nel looked at her new master, one that killed Aizen, and who has been truthful to them. But he was very similar to Aizen. He obviously did not have a god-complex but he was very protective of those underneath him, which indeed produced a result that may look like a god-complex to those who do not know him.

But with Gin and Tosen gone, Hueco Mundo was a wreck. Had Ichigo known how they kept the peace around, how their existence kept that peace, he would not have kicked them out. It had been done, however, and there was no way to change that.

"We will not make a frontal assault. Instead, we, hollows, will do what we have always done."

The Espadas eyed him, waiting for his plan.

He only smirked.

* * *

><p>Shinigamis at the Twelfth Division were busy producing the necessary frequencies that disrupts the formation of Garganta gates through the Living World and Soul Society. The frequencies made the formation of Garganata impossible, but not senkaimons. It actually managed to strengthen the gate and the Abyss between. It was much of a surprise to many, for a normal shinigami can now walk through that portal without having to run across it and still have enough time to take a good look at the portals.<p>

Which allowed for massive transportation of shinigamis into the human world in order to secure the Karakura Town. The Town was now a strategic point, where powerful souls arises from the rich reishi atmosphere that is not found anywhere else on Earth, save several locations where spirits have gathered like the said Japanese town for quite some time.

But one man looked about, pretending to not take note of the shinigamis that were suddenly abundant in the area.

"Oi, Tsukishima!"

The said Fullbringer looked around and saw Ginjo.

"What is it?" the scarred man asked.

Ginjo surveyed the area quickly. "I want to know how much 'goods' our fellow teammates have acquired."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes.

He and Ginjo were constantly recruiting new Fullbringers around the globe. Most came from specific locations such as Boston, Rome, Jerusalem, Nanjing, Pyungyang, Nuremburg, and et cetera. They decided to call these new recruits as 'goods' to avoid any detection on the shinigami's part. And Tsukishima served as the central network upon which all these 'factions' of Fullbringers communicated.

"We have roughly hundred twenty 'goods' waiting your orders in Tokyo. But I must point out that their handlers are very .. anxious about their goods' state," he replied.

Ginjo nodded. The Fullbringers, he took note, were eager to fight against shinigamis, just like Quincies had done not too long ago.

"How many arrows then?" Ginjo asked.

"...Two thousand."

Ginjo smirked. That was good.

That was ... good.

"Have them come to Karakura."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on his throne in the empty throne room. The Espadas have left to their quarters to prepare their own side plans for the shinigamis and to prepare their underlings.<p>

But Ichigo, who had no underling or other plans, just sat, waiting for his subordinates to be ready.

That was when a Senkaimon opened.

And Gin stepped through it.

"...I didn't expect you to be here," Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

Gin made his signature smirk. "Nor did I," he replied. "But yer rule here threatens my friends..."

"You know you can't win against me alone," Ichigo stated as he rose up.

"No, I can," the silver-haired man replied as he pulled out his zanpakuto. "Shoot to kill, Shino!"

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra sat in his personal training room, watching his two fraccions spar. He had not wanted to take in fraccions, but Ichigo had insisted.<p>

He stood up, however, when he felt an earth sundering shock wreck havoc through Las Noches.

Ulquiorra immediately used his pesquia to indentify where it was coming from.

* * *

><p>Ten seconds.<p>

Two hits.

Ichigo stood in front of Gin with Gin's zanpakuto in his hands and Gin on the floor, bleeding.

The dust cloud that he created with his first punch was beginning to settle.

It was just then that five of his Espadas came into the room, but he waved them away. "It's a personal buisness, ladies and gentlemen," he said. "You may go back."

Some did so immediately, not wanting to entangle themselves with Ichigo's personal buisness, but others were hesitant to do so. Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Nel remained, but soon left as well.

"Now," Ichigo said as the final dust settled on the floor. He knelt in front of Gin who was attempting to stand back up, but succeeding to only stand on his four. "What's dad's message?"

The bleeding stopped and the silver haired captains smirked.

"Yar not too different from Aizen, ya know that?"

Ichigo smriked as Gin's 'wounds' faded away. That was the good thing about his 'zanpakuto'. It controlled mist, and therefore moisture. He can activate the powers without touching his sword and it served him well to 'paint' Gin in ten seconds. Perhaps in time, he can shorten that as well.

"I do what I need to do to make changes I want," he replied.

"... Yer father said the Spirit King-"

* * *

><p>Karin and Yuzu sat across from each other in their dining table with their father at the foot of the table. They all ate silently, making glances once in a while to each other when they weren't looking at each other. It was quite and depressing. Their brother was gone but they were here, acting as if nothing had happened. Perhaps nothing had really happened. But such an illusion was a leisure for those who saw too much.<p>

"'Tou-san," Yuzu spoke after finishing her meal.

"Hmm?" Isshin muttered quietly as he swallowed his spoonful of rice and miso. "What is it?"

"... Why did this happen?"

Ah, the terrible question.

"... It's my fault," he began, a response to which Karin snapped. "What the hell are you talking about?" she hissed as she jumped out of her chair and stood on her two. "This did not happen because of you!"

She was now 15, the rebellious age that always troubled teenagers' parents. It was -had been- like her to burst out like that. It had been 9 months since Ichigo disappeared after assaulting Seiretei, causing the biggest political, social, and economical twist that the invader himself could not have imagined.

When Seireitei fell so easily to a single hollow (no matter how strong he was, he was still a hollow to everyone), Central 46 split into nine factions that began to threaten each other with secession. Two months after the formation of the factions, five factions indeed did secede from Soul Society. This faction now controlled Eastern and Western Rukongai. The political faction within Central 46 left, leaving only 27, and these secessionists formed their own political body: the Kankaidan. Fancy name, no power. Soul Society still depended on the shinigamis of Seireitei to patrol their Rukongai districts, but when the Kankaidans seceded, they pulled themselves out of Seireitei's protective zone. This left the Kankaidans to use their mercenary forces -all hired by nobles to keep themselves protected- to protect the districts. However numerous the mercenaries were, they were weaker than shinigamis and the number of safe districts fell significantly over the past couple of months.

Seireitei, however, let them do as they wish as well as the Gotei "46" because the supreme law of the Soul Society dictated nothing about Rukongai and nobles seceding from the political body of Central 46. As such, Central 6 could not order Seireitei to arrest the traitors, for by definition of law, the traitors weren't traitors.

This of course led to so many issues within Soul Society. First off, the decrease in the number of safer districts led to sharp increase in number of roaming bandits and rogue stealing and robbing trade caravans, nobles, and farmers. The society as a result began to revolt within itself in Kankaidan's territory. This in turn affected Central 46's Rukongai districts, for trade was not restricted to one district but interconnected by series of heavily used trade routes and exchange of goods in Soul Society, despite the size of the districts. The price of gold fell...

Let's leave the economical matters to some other time.

This, however, everyone in the Living World. Souls capable of forming Senkaimons or their equivalent (more or less a dimensional rift) were pouring into Living World in hope of making a life. And that was a significant portion of Rukongai denizens, especially if they were helped by few stronger souls.

And especially Karakura Town, the center of this conflict.

Souls were pouring into the town, and they stuck themselves to those who can see them, mainly the shinigamis and the Kurosaki Family.

Even now there were forty or so souls wandering right outside the house.

"This is ridiculous!"she screamed. Then she huffed a bit before sitting back down. "Maybe it is your fault. But I'm not casting my vote saying you are. If it is anything, it's these shinigamis' fault to track their own traitors and making such a stupid law."

Isshin looked at his daughter and then chuckled a little.

"What?"

"You sound a lot like Ichigo," he said. "Except, he spoke with action."

"I'm a girl. I talk," she said sarcastically. Yuzu smiled as well. "...I'm going to bed early though," Karin muttered as she pushed the chair back. "See ya."

* * *

><p><strong>...2k word. First time in this story.<strong>

**Anyways, if you ready the chapter, please review and encourage me!**

**Or flame me!**

**Or something!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Best read in 1/2 or 2/3 page format :3**

Ichigo stared as if he was seeing his worst nightmare as he took a back step. In front of him were all of the Gotei 13 captains, Vizards, and his family.

"You're disgusting," Karin said with a sad facial expression that he had not seen on her face before.

"...I can't believe you killed people, Ichi-nii," Yuzu followed up.

"No, wait! I can explain-!" he began but was abruptly stopped by a sword slicing out of his chest. He turned around and his eyes widened as he saw Isshin with his Engetsu. "D-Dad...?"

"..Son... I'm sorry."

Then all of the captains, vizards, and even Rukia came up to him and began to slice him apart.

"No, stop!" he shouted in desperation as Yamamoto began to burn his skin. Rukia and Toshiro then froze him in burning ice. Ichigo screamed for help, but none came.

"GAHH!"

* * *

><p>Ichigo shot out of his bed, sweating and panting, and still screaming. His hands shot up and touched his naked chest and abdomen for any signs of wounds. He found none.<p>

He then limped.

'...A nightmare,' he thought. But the pictures were so vivid and so ... real. 'Damn it,' he thought in despair as he slid out of the bed -naked- and headed towards the shower.

He opened the door and went in and he nearly shouted in shock when he saw a horned demon. He slammed his own body against the white wall and slid down to the bottom.

He sat there, gasping heavily.

'Calm down, you idiot. That's me!' Ichigo mentally screamed at himself. He nodded, which would've been onfusing to anyone who would be staring at him-which no one would when he is naked, lest they are ready to forfeit life. He slowly stood up and saw his reflection again. He stared at it like it was some kind of an art. Then his horns touched the mirror and connected with the horns of reflected image of himself. He slowly pulled then, then touched again. And again.

On the third time, he smashed his head against the mirror, destroying it into thousand little pieces.

"I-Ichigo-sama!" one of the maidservants came rushing into the bathroom. She was only few of the arranars that saw any part of Ichigo when he was not clothed. And allowed to live (how else is he going to get his back washed?).

"It's nothing," he said as he waved them off. "... Just get me a loose shirt and pair of pants.

She bowed and headed out to follow his orders.

He then sat on the floor. "..."

He had been for a minute or two when the maid returned with stacked clothes. "Leave it there and take your leave," he said. She nodded, set the clothes down on the dry marbled floor and left quietly.

It took several seconds for Ichigo to reorganized everything in his head back into their place.

It was about he became an arrancar; he had grown strong "enough."

He stood up, walked over to the clothes, dressed himself, and for a second, admired the tailoring skill of the maidservant. It seemed Eastern Oriental, but he could not attribute the product to any specific country. It was loose like traditional Korean Hanbok, but manageable like Japanese yukuta. But it had ornamental seems sewn with gold thread on multiple level to give it a bit of Chinese and Vietnamese taste.

"...I should pay her more," he muttered before leaving the bathroom.

The maidservant had been standing outside, waiting patiently and loyally for her master.

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"I do not have a name, sire," she replied immediately but with elegance and sweetness to the voice. She wore a barely broken mask and the standard arrancar outfit for women. "I am but seventh of your creation."

Ichigo smiled. She was the regular hollow that followed him around every time he went outside of Las Noches and aided him once in battle against the shinigami.

"Is there anything that you want?" he asked her.

She was silent. Then she spoke with much hesitancy. "I-I wish to have a name."

"Why don't you pick one yourself?" he asked her, curiously.

"... I wish to have a name that my master would give to me."

His surprised face smoothened into a warm smile. "Follow me for a bit, and I shall give you one."

She bowed deeply in show of her gratitude. "Thank you!"

He smiled.

All he did was not let her get killed, remove her of her emptiness... and he got a very loyal and skillful follower. 'Perhaps this is what the powermongers want... Why they are addicted to power,' he thought as he left his room and slowly made his way towards an isolated spot that he held dear far away from Las Noches.

* * *

><p>A group of shinigais hid quietly under the sands of Hueco Mundo and waited. "There!" one of them hissed.<p>

They saw Ichigo and an arrancar walk out of Las Noches.

"This is his twenty-seventh time," the leader of the scout group said. "... We found his leisure time boys."

They nodded eagerly and vanished into the darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ichigo sat on top of a small plateau that he managed to carve out with his bala from a much bigger plateau that once housed a small colony of hollows. Unfortunately, the colony had been wiped out way before he came to know the place, eliminating any chance of him recruiting a hollow to his army.

But it had been a great place for solitude when he felt stressed.

Like he did now, sensing the presence of multiple shinigamis within his "radar"-like pesquia.

"...Is something bothering you, Ichigo-sama?"

The said man only stirred a bit, glancing at his maidservant. "No, Hanako. Just some weak shinigamis moving about," he replied. "... Has Szayel...?

"No, sire. He has not yet made the device for the ***** day."

"Tell him to hurry up," he said.

"Yes, sire." She disappeared with a sonido.

He then turned his head back and stared out into the open desert.

"Ha..." he sighed out. "Baltak."

Suddenly a set of symbols appeared before him, under him, and around him. They took the form of a circle, if seen from overhead, and glowed light red. "Lan Puk." More symbols appeared, this time, forming a much larger circle. "Yuan Ram."

A red gate opened beneath him and he seeped through it. The gate closed after Ichigo's form passed through it, leaving only a barren plateau.

* * *

><p>Mayuri and Kutsuchi was having a showdown.<p>

Yamamoto let out a sweat. "What's going on here?" he asked them.

"Ah, Sotaicho, it's a good thing that you're here," Urahara said. "Mayuri here-"

"For Kami's sake, Urahara. Stop calling me by my first name. It's disgusting!" he growled angrily.

"...As I was saying, Tsuchi-taicho-"

"I said stop calling me names!"

"-and I have found an anamoly where Kurosaki Ichigo was last seen in Hueco Mundo," Urahara continued, ignoring Kurotsuchi. "And we have been debating on what it actually is."

"... Does it actually matter?" Yamamoto asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. Because that anamoly acted as a gate for Ichigo, but we cannot use it by any means," Kurotsuchi replied. "I believe that Kurosaki Ichigo has gained a space-time manipulating ability-"

"Which is completely wrong if you look at the data we've collected so far-" Urahara interjected.

"-But if you acknowledge the eye witness reports of the scout shinigamis, it can only be a gate!" Kurotsuchi finished esteemingly for his opinion.

"Why don't you just conduct experiments?" Yamamoto asked. "You two sure love that."

"... We would, sir, but Ichigo has shown ... very extreme aggression to anyone, hollow or shinigami, that enters a certain vicinity of the anomaly. However, when it comes to other simlar anomalies elsewhere, he does not care," Urahara replied. "Very typical of him, actually, if you consider exactly where he is from... Or to be exact, where he came from."

Yamamoto shed a sweat after remembering Isshin's possessive mother, Misaki. "... I understand," he replied. "But study other similar anomolies you have found and report to me and me only, understood."

"Hai," both replied.

However, in their arguement, they have missed several beepings on their screens, alerting them of a new presence, neither hollow, shinigami, human, nor soul.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's form reappeared on the plateau. However, he was severely battered and bleeding from multiple wounds. Tankfully (at least Ichigo felt so) the fabulous clothes that he wore were now in his hands, untouched by blood, dirt, sweat, or anything else.<p>

"You've returned, Ichigo-sama."

Ichigo turned around and nodded curtly. "Take these," he said as he handed her the clothes. She took them obediently.

".. How did your expedition to the Other World go sir?"

Ichigo hissed angrily. "Bad. I managed to crippled forty of their fortresses, housing districts, and several of their lower generals... But facing a large number of them is still hard," he replied. "Fortunately, my work delayed the **** day for a month..."

"Which means ... 4 months from now, sire?"

He nodded.

"... How long has it een since I was gone?"

"Four days, sire. And Szayel has completed the device."

"...Good. Have him activate, now."

* * *

><p><strong>**** day is only four months away.<strong>

**What is Szayel's device?**

**You ask yourself, cuz I ain't answering XD**

**The chapter ain't over yet!**

* * *

><p>In Karakura Town...<p>

A regular shinigami with no name and no fame patrolled the town's western border with few others.

"Dude, this is ridiculously boring," he muttered.

"Of course it is. There's no hollow coming, and that in turn means no fight and all we do all day is rotate this stupid patrol because they don't trust a guy to not eat his family!" He paused for a second. "He is an arrancar, right? Those hollows that don't need to eat?"

"Well power levels say so but all the captains are saying that it is a Vasto Lorde."

"Eh? Impossible. You've seen that blast 9 months ago! That had to be a arrancar! No Vasto Lorde has that much power. Besides the guy had a zanpakuto!"

"How do you know?"

"... I got beat up by him. Thankfully, he made me fly while he killed the rest."

"... You escaped by getting beat up?"

"I guess. But when I went back with back up, all the guys that were with me were unconscious."

"Pfft. And when did this exactly happen?"

"Four months ago."

"Wait, four months ago?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"That's when twenty shinigamis from Eleventh division was killed North of this town."

"Really?"

Then they froze as they heard a very distinct growl behind them.

They whirled around with their zanpakuto in their hands. "What the... it's a human-"

The human as they called it wore two piece of garment. One was regular human clothes -jeans and such- and the second was a loose grey cloth that wrapped itself loosely around the human.

"Fuck, it can see us!" the lead shinigami hissed as he slid his zanpakuto out.

Just as the grey cloth sped up to him.

And chopped off his head.

After, the cloth came instantly back to the human, who stood in air, staring nonchalantly at the other shinigamis as their dead comrade began his descent to the ground below.

"...You are pests in our way," the man said. "You will die, here and now."

"F-Fuck-!"

*S-s-shhk.

* * *

><p>Karin shifted her head towards the western night sky in her bedroom.<p>

"What's wrong, Karin?" Yuzu asked.

"Nothing... It just felt weird over there, in that direction."

Yuzu raised an eyebrow before she shrugged and tugged herself into the warm quilt and fell fast asleep.

Karin stared out into the night sky for a few more moments before following suit.

* * *

><p>Below them, in the kitchen, Isshin sat down calmly, but once he sat down, he smashed his head against the table.<p>

Unfortunately, his gigai was made to be physically supernatural, and he got himself a bruise right in the middle of his forehead.

"..." He wanted to contact the King's Realm and plead them to stop this madness with the Central 46. To plead his father to take control of the Central 46 and Soul Society's affairs. But he knew such was a dream, for King's Realm disappeared a century ago by a mysterious explosion that left only few alive.

Like him.

Like his wife.

Like his son, who was born and blessed by Isshin's own father.

There was no way to contact them; there was no one up there; there was no one in control anymore.

Just the Central 46 and Yamamoto.

He slowly lifted the envelope and inspected it carefully, hoping his son had left something else to work with.

His eyes narrowed when he put the envelope against the light. There was writtings within the envelope! Isshin quickly unfolded it and looked at its contents.

Contents explaining in detail about his plans.

His plans for **** day and why he was setting it into motion. And within it, Ichigo pleaded his father to keep his sisters safe.

"... I'm not that much of an idiot, son," he said as he left his physical body.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Isshin was gone today as well.

It had been four days since Karin heard/felt that weird presence to the west, and four days since dad left a note asking Karin and Yuzu to care of his gigai. Of course, they had been utterly shocked by how dad just left his gigai there on the floor, but Karin later understood that he meant it as a joke. Only, it was a joke that nearly gave Yuzu a legit heart attack.

"Eh, Karin-nee-chan, why do you think dad just left home that day?" Yuzu asked as she set out the dishes on the table while Karin just waited for Yuzu to seat down.

"Who knows. The goat-face never tells anyone what he actually did -and still does- as a shinigami. Like our brother did," Karin said and wished she could've taken the last phrase back. She hadn't mean to say it with such animosity but it came out and seemed to have hurt Yuzu a bit.

"I'm sure Ichi-nii has his reasons," she replied.

".. Huh."

*Ding Dong

Karin grumbled as she stood up. 'Finally the goat-face is home!' she thought as she rushed to the door. She unlocked the chain and twisted the knob. "Oi, goat face-!" Karin paused, disappointed that it was not her father but a stranger at her door step. "... Who are you-"

"Kyyaaahhh!"

Yuzu whirled around from her place in the kitchen and her eyes widened as two strangers walked into her house. Both of them were tall men with black pair of jeans and a thin yellow t-shirt with a unfamiliar insignia of sort on the center.

"Oi, Karl, ya sure ya wana kidnap these girls?" the shorter of the two asked.

"Of course. Their father is a doctor; he can pay anything we ask of him," the taller man grinned as two swords began to form slowly materialize in his hands. The swords were crude and looked as if they were meant to do torture than fighting.

Karin groaned as she backed away, trying to make sense of what exactly happened.

The shorter one grinned as he slowly came towards her, taking small steps to enduce fear.

"You think we're defenseless?" Karin growled.

"Of course we do! Why else do ya think we came after yOOOUU!"

The taller man raised his eyebrows as his companion was shot backward and landed right in front of him.

"Impressive. Didn't think this house had some Fullbringers," the man mused as the shorter tried quite desperately to stand back up.

Yuzu stared at her twin sister with wide eyes and a gaping jaw.

Karin felt as if she was going to heave up some of the leftovers she ate yesterday. 'N-Not good! I used too much in one punch!' she hissed as the fire-like shroud about her waist, neck and wrists flared wildly. They were still growing as well. While the flaring tatter-like part of the cloth continued to flare, the rest of the cloth that had formed around her had begun to expand inward, up and down for the one on her waist.

Karin suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the tall man. "Tears of Phoneix..." she hissed. Her hands were lit on fire and simultaneously, she punched his back with her left then her right.

The man smirked at first but when the fire from her hand burst spread throughout his own body, his smirked turned into a screaming scowl.

"You -!"

He whirled around but Karin jumped up and gave him a good pushkick. The man took the blow to his chest and roared as he flew across the living room and hit the stairs. He spasmed for a second, then laid motionless just as the second man managed to move up. He moved to strike her with his fullbring, but only managed to get hit in the face by Yuzu's frying pan. He twitched for a second before he fell backward and fell unconcscious.

"... Woah..." Karin muttered. She was now fully shrouded in dark red and bright yellow, fire-like robe. "This feels good.."

Yuzu could only stare until their father arrived seconds afterward. "Yuzu! Karin!" he shouted as he came inside in his shinigami form, and his entire body froze when he saw what had gone on in his house.

Karin was the first to react by whirling around and punching him in the stomach with her new Fullbring.

The said man cradled his abused stomach and fell forward. "What happened?" he asked despite the pain and the shock.

"K-Karin-nii saved us with ... her power," Yuzu replied meekly, still unsure about the whole situation.

'Huu.. I guess the trait runs in the family...' Isshin thought as he slowly got up. "Then let's start rebuilding the house."

Karin and Yuzu turned around and saw that Karin's power had a side effect: in exchange for extreme heat and powerful punch and kick, it brought out its force from all the environment behind it. The door was half frozen -there was icicles on it- and the wall was crushed but not torn down.

She sweatdropped.

"Oh shit...?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Last Chapter was not good. I know it. Hopefully, I can make it better**

**Chapter 21**

Ichigo pushed himself out of the Garganta with a strange device in his hand and his entire army of arrancars coming out of other gargantas. His espadas had created gargantas closest to his wormhole, and managed to come out in a complete vertical ring around Ichigo.

"Do you really want to do this sir? If you activate the device, our memories will be intact but we will all... you know, disappear from this world," Szayel asked.

"Of course I do. It is the only way I can gurantee that humans will be safe from hollows and shinigamis forever," Ichigo replied.

"Very well..."

"Sir, human Fullbringers have come to the town as well," Harribel replied.

Ichigo grinned. "We'll take them with us too." Then he turned to his army. "Do not touch regular humans, but capture or kill all spiritually aware beings. Understood?" he asked in a mild tone, but no one mistook it for a suggestion.

"Yes sir!"

"Go."

* * *

><p>Five days later...<p>

All of the spiritually aware beings were rounded up in front of Ichigo, including his friends and family.

Ichigo activated the device...

And all turned into soft whiteness that consumed the world around them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I just can't find the motivation to continue this story any longer. I hope you accept my apologize.<strong>


	22. Next Story

**I have news for those of you who liked my story.**

**It isn't over.**

**I just couldn't find the motivation for BLEACH-ONLY story.**

**But not for a cross-over.**

**The story is continued on **

**Harry Potter and the Fifth Founder.**

**I hope you are okay with HP-Bleach cross-over. I actually hated cross-overs until I read a single good one. **

**It made me change my mind.**

**Anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

**Thanks for reading so far.**

**Thanks for continuing to read.**

**I hope you enjoyed this message.**

**Toot Toot Toot.**


End file.
